The invention relates to a solar heating system for utilizing solar energy for space heating an inside area such as a residence or office building. More particularly, the invention relates to a solar heating system utilizing two closed loop fluid transfer circuits thermally connected by means of a heat exchanger and utilizing fan radiators having dual mode (forced air or natural convection) capability.